


Little Red Riding Hood

by asteropes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reichenbach Feels, Spoilers, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteropes/pseuds/asteropes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't scared of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

_Red Riding-Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him._

* * *

She isn't scared of death.

Isn't scared of the inevitable end. After all, when her heart stops beating and blood stop shooting through her veins, all that is left behind is the feeble anchor of human existence. Her body.

If bodies showed what you were like on the inside, then she would not look like this pathetic thing. She is a living example. If she were a reflection of her personality, she would be _broken_ and _torn_ and _**twisted**_.

And _bored_.

Life is so _fucking_ boring.

* * *

_She had such a strange feeling that she said to herself: 'Oh dear! how uneasy I feel today-'_

* * *

Jim from IT is scared of death.

He never wants it to end. Life is the noise before the silence; the laughter before the crying. (The fall before the ever inevitable splat.)

Death always comes. It is the final winner over all. But little Jim Moriarty refuses to play to anyone's rule.

She deals with dead bodies every day. She isn't scared by something as pathetic as death.

He is.

He'll do anything to avoid it; will shoot other people, will kill whatever he wants.

* * *

_The wolf thought to himself: 'What a tender young creature! what a nice plump mouthful - '_

* * *

She watches as he shoots himself.

The bullet goes through his skull. Blood drips out of the wound.

She very almost laughs. Death is usually the final winner, but not in this case.

And then he is falling over the edge, and she watches as his skull hits he floor with an unholy crack, and she laughs this time, long and hard.

The great men; they may have seen through Molly Hooper, but Jimmy and Sherly didn't see through plain ol' Molly.

She puts the gun away as, for another man, the world ends.

* * *

_Red Riding-Hood, quickly fetched great stones with which they filled the wolf's belly, and when he awoke, he wanted to run away, but the stones were so heavy that he collapsed at once, and fell dead._


End file.
